Heartless
by Bella Tayoukai
Summary: Era como uma droga que circulava em meu corpo, era como um orgasmo fulminante, era como a morte mais prazerosa do mundo.


**Notas da Autora: **A história também se baseia em um RPG, mas de Harry Potter e veio à minha mente após horas ouvindo _O Ódio_, uma música da banda Luxúria.  
**Disclaimer:** Esta fanfic não possui qualquer intuito lucrativo e o universo de Harry Potter pertence unicamente à grande JK Rowling.

* * *

**Heartless**  
Escrita por **Bella-Tayoukai**  
Betado por **FelWatch**

_"Durante muito tempo construí uma história em cima de um castelo destruído.  
E pra fugir dessa realidade dura eu já encontrei mais de mil motivos."_

Uma brisa cortante e morta farfalhava as árvores: espalhava suas folhas secas para onde quisesse. Um trovão rasgou o céu, caindo como uma bomba em meus ouvidos, estimulando meu coração a bater desesperado dentro do peito. Bombeava cubos de gelo por minhas veias e artérias, minha língua salivava de desejo, e meus olhos mal podiam manter-se abertos. Era como uma droga que circulava em meu corpo, era como um _orgasmo _fulminante, era como a morte mais prazerosa do mundo.

Puxei o máximo de ar que pude — até o limite dos meus pulmões —, e fixei meus olhos _nelas_. Elizabeth Jane Hoshiko e a maior traidora que já vi na vida depois de minha mãe: Lilian Isobel Malfoy.

Eu queria destruí-las, pulverizá-las. Queria matá-las, beber cada gota do sangue delas. Explodi-las. Mil e uma idéias de carnificina passavam por minha cabeça, cada uma mais tentadora que a outra. Minhas mãos tremeram e segurei a varinha com mais força, franzindo o cenho como um demônio. Eu me sentia um demônio. E eu estava adorando isso. Marie era tão divertida...

_Mate-as. Coma o coração._

Lilian Malfoy foi a primeira a se mover, fazendo menção de sacudir a varinha. _Branquela tola, desgraçada, vil..._ Eu, em contrapartida, estiquei minha mão livre, com os olhos fixos nos verdes de Lilian. _Veja a pele dela transpirar, veja as veias pulsarem... veja sua presa_.

"Vem" chamei. _Vem que eu te protejo, Lily!_Lilian e Elizabeth arquearam as sobrancelhas. A ruiva, a traidora que eu amava como uma irmã levantou a varinha rapidamente. Eu via seus movimentos com clareza.

"_Sectumsempra!_" conjurou. Minhas mãos não tremiam mais, Marie não me deixava vacilar.

"_Protego Duo_" sussurrei. Lizzie abriu um pequenino sorriso, que me fez gargalhar alto. Baixei a mão livre. Virei os olhos frios em direção à Malfoy "Você fez sua escolha, Comensal" declarei, fria. Ela não respondeu. Virei-me para Lizzie. "Não estou surpresa com você, Elizabeth".

Ela riu: "Saia daqui, Samantha. Não me faça torturá-la".

Agora quem riu fui eu. Balancei a varinha diante dos olhos: "Tire-me daqui você, Hoshiko", ela deu um passo em frente. "Ou você não é capaz de ferir _Samantha_?"

A ruiva balançou o braço direito velozmente, conjurando feitiços violentos. Estava claramente tentando me matar. Lambi os lábios, excitada. Defendi-me de todos facilmente. Afinal, ambas não estavam brigando para valer. Nossa expectadora, _Lily..._, acompanhava tudo em silêncio.

"Você tem sorte." Lizzie disse, colocando uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha quando paramos. "Sorte por Samantha ainda existir aí dentro"

"Não, Lizzie querida", neguei com a cabeça, enrolando a varinha em meus cabelos curtos. "Samantha nunca existiu. Sempre fui eu, Marie, quem esteve aqui. O tempo todo. Mas ninguém foi capaz de enxergar a realidade"

Elizabeth não hesitou. "_Crucio!_", gritou. Desta vez tive que saltar para o lado para me desviar da maldição.

Ri. Ri alto. Meu sangue agora queimava dentro das veias, meu coração batia errado dentro do peito, como se logo pudesse parar. Mas isso apenas me divertia mais. Fazia-me desejar mais. Nada em meu corpo tremia. Meus movimentos eram precisos, e eu poderia lutar de igual para igual com Elizabeth. _Se você não me atrapalhasse!_

Mas algo parecia revirar em meu estômago. Uma lágrima desceu de meus olhos. Lizzie piscou, séria. Fechei os olhos e mais lágrimas desceram.

"É verdade", sussurrei. "Samantha está aqui sim. E graças a ela vocês sairão vivas daqui", declarei, agora num tom mais alto.

Dei as costas e saí do corredor que dava acesso à Torre de Astronomia. A risada de Bellatrix Lestrange ecoou pelas paredes úmidas do castelo. Dumbledore estava morto. Nenhum feitiço me atingiu. Nenhuma palavra foi solta por elas. Mas eu sabia. _Nós ainda vamos nos ver._

E quando este dia chegar, não haverá Samantha que as proteja.

"_De tanto chorar depois que a festa acabar  
Se eu não me matar, talvez eu peça ajuda para voltar  
Do lugar da onde despenquei feito um anjo que morreu de raiva  
Na queda eu me despedacei mas eu já me permito mudar"_

Estava tão escuro que mal se podia enxergar um palmo da frente do nariz. Minhas mãos estavam amarradas atrás das costas, e Louise estava encostada nelas, respirando apressadamente. Cibelle e Lilian estavam mais atrás da pequena cela que dividíamos, na mansão Malfoy. Lous sussurrava o nome de Lilian diversas vezes, e a irmã fazia o melhor para acalmá-la e ajudar-nos - eu, Belle, Luna e Olivander - a formular um plano de fuga.

Foi quando senti uma pequena saliência em minha calça. "Belle!" Chamei. A Black engatinhou em minha direção o melhor que pôde. "Na minha calça tem um pequeno frasco de Felix Felicis, consegue pegá-lo?"

Cibelle concordou, e, com alguma dificuldade, conseguiu tirar o frasquinho do meu bolso. "Luna", chamou. A Lovegood, com o pequeno caco de vidro que tinha, cortou as cordas que prendiam minhas mãos e as das outras. "Luna, beba a poção e..." um estampido nos sobressaltou. Meu coração foi à boca.

"Monstro veio ajudar", uma vozinha esganiçada e velha soou. Belle soltou uma exclamação.

"Monstro, leve Luna e Ollivander daqui", instruiu, dando o frasco à Luna. "Vai dar tudo certo".

"Trarei seus amigos para cá", disse Luna, virando o frasco e bebendo todo seu conteúdo. Neste segundo, um som pesado de grades sendo abertas e passos descendo escadas nos chamou a atenção.

"Vá, Monstro!" Sussurrou Louise. "Traga Léo, Demetri, Aoron e Derek!" o elfo doméstico obedeceu e sumiu com Lovegood e o fabricante de varinhas. No segundo seguinte, a porta pesada de madeira foi aberta. De lá saiu Jasmine Potter.

Lilian se empertigou, ao lado da irmã. Acho que ouvi um rosnado vindo de Belle. Minha mãe riu, fazendo meu sangue ferver.

"Vamos brincar, bebê", declarou, puxando meus cabelos e me arrastando para fora da cela. Minhas amigas gritaram meu nome, em pânico.

"Maldita", sussurrei, segurando seu pulso, tentando me soltar. "Eu vou te matar".

"É o que vamos ver, Marie", zombou, arrastando-me até a saída das masmorras. Assim que chegamos à sala ampla da mansão, vi Draco, Narcissa, Lucius e Bellatrix. Mais atrás estavam Alice e Elizabeth. "Alice!" gritou. A irmã de Belle empinou o rosto, caminhando até meu campo de visão. Jasmine colocou um pé diante dos meus e me empurrou para frente, fazendo-me perder o equilíbrio e bater o rosto no chão de pedra.

"Eu quero que você torture Marie" dito isso, Bellatrix riu alto e bateu palmas.

"É disso que eu gosto em você, Jass", disse, gargalhando alto. Ergui o rosto para cima e vi Alice. Minha amiga Alice apontar a varinha em minha direção. Minha mãe se colocou atrás de si, com as mãos em seus ombros.

"Vamos", incentivou. "Comece. Eu quero ouvir Marie urrar de medo!"

Fitei Alice. Não consegui ver em seus olhos, se realmente estava querendo fazer isso. Eu só senti uma dor descomunal, enlouquecedora, quando seus lábios se moveram "_Crucio_"

Gritei. Debati-me. Meus músculos ardiam. Minha cabeça queimava. Meu coração parecia querer explodir dentro do peito. "ALICE!" Urrei.

"_Crucio_" repetiu, mais alto. Berrei, me contorcendo, me debatendo, chocando meu crânio diversas vezes contra o chão duro, sentindo um pequeno filete de sangue escorrer entre meus cabelos.

Bellatrix ria como uma criança, divertindo-se com meu sofrimento.

_Crucio...  
... Crucio...  
... Crucio!_

Dor.

Eu já não sentia mais nada. Meu corpo estava morto. Meus olhos não se abriam mais. Minha audição estava distante. Meu cabelo empapado pelo sangue. Bellatrix ria ao longe e elogiava a filha, cujo rosto estava embaçado para mim. _Alice..._

Uma mão feminina pegou meu rosto com brutalidade. Puxou minhas pálpebras para cima, forçando-me a olhá-la. Jasmine. "Agora é minha vez, bebê".

Novamente ela puxou meus cabelos, arrastando-me escadaria acima. Eu mal tinha forças para caminhar, mas fazia um esforço para subir as escadas sem que ela puxasse demais meus cabelos. Entramos numa sala escura, onde ela me jogou num canto. "Muito bem", começou, arremessando minha varinha em minha direção. "Mostre-me o que sabe fazer".

Não pensei antes de pegar minha varinha e me levantar, cambaleante. Eu só queria trucidá-la. Moer seus ossos, assistir seu último suspiro. _Destruí-la_. Já não via nada com sentido em minha frente. Nada. Eu só quero matar. Matar. Matar.

"_Crucio!_" Rosnei. Jasmine se defendeu. "_Sectumpsempra!_" Minha mãe defendeu-se novamente, mas cambaleou um pouco. "_Expulso!_"

Os jorros de luzes tornavam-se mais intensos, e eu conseguia me desviar com um pouco de dificuldade. Jasmine não cessava suas investidas ferozes, e isso me divertia. Excitava algo em mim, algo que eu sabia muito bem o que era. A tremedeira em minhas mãos parou, bem como as fisgadas que sentia em minha cabeça. "_Expelliarmus!_" Gritei, acertando as costelas de minha genitora. Jasmine voou três metros para trás, chocando-se com uma prateleira de madeira, derrubando livros e frascos de vidro que eu pouco me importei em identificar do que eram.

Sua varinha voou para longe, partindo-se em duas. Ri.

"Viu?" Perguntei, me aproximando. A varinha apontando bem entre seus olhos "O que mais você quer? Quer dor? _CRUCIO!_" Gritei. Jasmine se contorceu, arqueando as costas. Ri, embevecida. Era a cena mais linda que já vi na vida.

Jasmine puxou o ar para si, trêmula, depois fitou-me: "Vai matar sua mãe?"

Algo dentro de mim gelou. _NÃO! Não atrapalhe agora, miolo-mole! Não era o que você queria? Matá-la? Destruí-la? Livrar Richard desse fardo? Protegê-lo? Deixe-me matá-la agora!_ Minha mão tremeu. Começou a suar. _NÃO ATRAPALHE!_

Jasmine chutou minha mão e minha varinha escapou de meus dedos. "Tola!" Gritou, agarrando meu pescoço. Bati com as costas no chão, em cima de alguns cacos de vidro que haviam se espalhado. Ela colocou as pernas em cima dos meus braços, travando meus movimentos, e sentou em cima de mim. Abriu minha blusa até o umbigo, com um sorriso demoníaco. Mantive o olhar firme "Vou matar você" disse. "Mas antes..." pegou minha varinha com uma mão e tocou a ponta na pele.

Urrei quando senti algo quente rasgar minha pele na letra "A". Gotas de sangue escorriam pelas laterais do meu corpo. Uma nova letra se formou "B".

Fechei os olhos e deixei berros de desespero escaparem da minha boca, a plenos pulmões. Os risos de Jasmine eram altos o suficiente para se assemelharem com os de Bellatrix, no andar de baixo da casa. Comecei a me debater, tentando me soltar, porém tudo parecia em vão. As dores pareciam dominar meu corpo completamente, como se a morte estivesse me abraçando.

Tombei o rosto para o lado, no segundo em que a porta foi arrombada. Um berro masculino encheu meus ouvidos e o peso de Jasmine saiu de cima de mim. Aoron!

Os sons da briga enchiam o ambiente, porém eu não conseguia acompanhar o que se passava.

_Oi._olhei para cima e vi um par de olhos maus, azuis como os meus. Um sorriso gatuno se abriu e tudo ficou escuro. Era Marie.

"_Pra evoluir, depois que o terror passar  
Se eu não suportar talvez eu peça ajuda pra voltar  
Do lugar da onde despenquei feito um anjo que morreu de raiva  
Na queda eu me despedacei mas eu já me permito mudar"_

O chão abaixo de mim era frio e úmido. Meu corpo parecia pesar uma tonelada. Movi meus dedos, sentindo a fina camada de água ali. Forcei os olhos um pouco, antes de abri-los. Não reconheci onde estava. Parecia um calabouço. Escuro, iluminado apenas por algumas poucas tochas no alto das paredes. Ajoelhei-me e cocei os olhos, aturdida. Onde estava? Como vim parar aqui? Onde está Aoron? Meu peito começou a doer e lágrimas encheram meus olhos.

"Aoron? Rick?" Chamei, em vão. Ninguém me respondeu. Coloquei-me em pé, e reparei que estava com o uniforme da Grifinória. Olhei para frente, para o que parecia ser um infinito túnel escuro.

Uma risada espectral ecoou do final deste. Avancei um passo, porém estaquei ao ouvir passos se aproximando.

"_Eu estava esperando por você, Samantha_", a voz disse. Logo, uma forma feminina começou a aparecer da escuridão. "_Sabe quem fala?_" Tremi.

O pouco de luz que havia no lugar foi suficiente apenas para iluminar seu corpo. Era igual ao meu. Embora os cabelos fossem bem mais curtos, era eu quem estava lá. Marie.

"Que lugar é este?" Perguntei, confusa.

"_Se você não sabe, eu vou saber?_" Retrucou. "_Não importa, também. Saiba que era aqui que eu ficava, sempre._"

Era minha cabeça, então. Óbvio. Pisquei, quando Marie finalmente saiu das sombras. Trajava o uniforme de Hogwarts: Sonserina. Seus olhos tinham um contorno negro e sua boca era mais vermelha que a minha. "_Temos assuntos pendentes, não?_"

"Não", neguei com a cabeça. "Você tem mais é que sumir da minha vida"

"_Por que eu deveria? Quem garante que não é __**você**__ quem tem que sumir?_"

"Porque **eu**sou Marie Samantha. Você é a outra." Rosnei. "Você que apareceu sem minha permissão"

"_Existe alguma prova? E se __**eu**__ for Samantha e __**você**__ for a outra? Talvez o monstro seja você._"

Calei-me. Marie se aproximou de mim e tocou meu rosto. Um sorriso cruel desenhou-se em seus lábios, quando sua mão desceu a meu pescoço.

Quem é o monstro?

_" Esse meu ódio é...  
Meu ódio é...  
O veneno que eu tomo querendo que o outro morra..." _

**Fim.**


End file.
